Love Me Instead
by iBloo
Summary: Kiba's fed up with seeing Hinata hoping on Naruto when he's right there for her. Will he be able to confess to her? Will Hinata say yes? Ok, this summary sucks. The story's way better. KibaHina one shot. Implied NaruSaku.


**I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

He walked around the streets, with his shoulders slumped and his hands stuffed inside his black jacket, silently mumbling and ranting to his huge companion.

"I don't get her, Akamaru!" the troubled young man fumed. "Why can't she see I'm here for her? Why can't she just like me instead of him, when he's clearly interested in someone else?" He let out a sigh. He sat down on a fence. The dog with the white, long coat nudged his hand, trying to comfort him.

The man stretched out his hand to stroke the dogs' head. He heard laughter. _Must be Naruto and Sakura, _he thoughtwhile he got up his feet. _And where Naruto is_... His ebony eyes trailed behind Naruto and Sakura. He saw a figure hiding behind the post. _Hinata's bound to follow_. He sweatdropped.

The boy ran his fingers through his soft, dark hair. "Let's go, Akamaru," He said, not looking at the dog, but Akamaru let out two low barks, he walked towards the direction where Hinata was.

"Oi, Hinata, what are you doing? You're stalking Naruto on his date with Sakura, aren't you? Kiba said.

"Ah…uh…Kiba-kun, I was-I was just-uhm…" She started fidgeting with her fingers. She was caught in the act.

Kiba let out a heavy sigh. "Hinata…why can't you just see that he's _not _interested? Look," he said, pointing at the direction where the blond-haired boy stood, holding hands with a pretty girl with rose-pink hair. "He's happy with Sakura, and she's happy with him, too. And you-you're not happy-I'm not happy." He said the last part quietly, too low for Hinata to hear.

"What was that, Kiba-kun? I didn't hear it. You're voice was too soft," she mumbled while playing with her fingers.

"Nothing." He chewed on his lower lip for awhile. There was an awkward silence. "It's getting late, aren't you going home soon? I'll walk you home if you like."

"Uhm… well, father and Neji are out… so I was just planning to eat out." She was still playing with her fingers.

"Okay… you want to eat with me and Akamaru? I was planning to try out that new sushi restaurant down town." He smiled. _I swear, if she says we should eat at Ichiraku Ramen, I'm going to lose it._

"Sure," she agreed.

-----

After they ate dinner, they went to the park. Akamaru ran around while Kiba and Hinata went stargazing. They were laughing and reminiscing when they were younger.

Kiba let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, it was fun being a Genin and all… the Chunin exams weren't as easy as it ought to be."

Hinata giggled. "I didn't even think that Naruto-kun beat you. I didn't realize that he had grown so strong in just a small amount of time." She flushed as she started playing with her fingers once more.

The boy groaned. "Must you bring him up?" he mumbled.

"Kiba-kun… I … I didn't mean to…sorry." She looked at the ground.

Kiba shot up as he thought that he hurt her. "I-I didn't mean it like that at all… I was just… pre-occupied." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked straight into his deep, ebony orbs.

He had a lope-sided grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "So… Hinata, did you ever like any other guy…besides Naruto?" he said teasingly. He was trying to keep his cool, trying not to blow it.

"I…uhm…" She was fidgeting with her fingers again. Blushing and smiling sheepishly at the handsome boy, sitting on the soft, lush grass next to her. "May-maybe…" she said softly.

"Hn? So you did?" He smiled, hoping it was him. He sat up to be able to look at her properly. "Does this person have a name?" he asked.

"May-maybe."

Hinata tried to play along, but she was stammering and stuttering too much.

"Will you tell me? Or describe him at least?" he said slowly. He was getting too excited. It was obvious in his eyes.

"O-only if… y-you tell me who you… like… first." She gulped. She was getting way to nervous to keep her cool. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it any longer.

"Hn? Me?" he said confused.

"Ye-yes… you first…Kiba-kun." She was trying to buy some time, to prepare herself to say who it was. She was trying to gather all the courage she had inside of her.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled foolishly at the girl. "Well…" he started. He lied back down on the soft grass. "What can I say? She's cute. Has... well, long hair?" he laughed. He knew he sounded like an idiot, but Hinata didn't think so. "And… I love her so much but..." he clenched his teeth. His hands balled up into fists. "But, she loves someone else." He sighed and relaxed himself.

"Oh…" she said softer than usual. "Do… Do I know her?"

"Uhm… yeah, you know her. But not that well." He was pretending not to care about the questions she was asking.

"What would you tell her if… if she was … right here with you now?" she asked sheepishly. She was blushing too.

"Well…" he said sitting up. "I would look straight into her eyes," he spoke slowly while doing exactly as he said. "I would tell her she's my world. And ask her…" He leaned in to whisper it into her ear. "I would ask her, if she could love me, instead of Naruto."

Her pale eyes widened. Her entire face felt hot. She was speechless.

"If I asked her that..." He still wasn't moving away from her face. "What do you think she would say, Hinata?" he whispered softly.

She gulped down the lump in her throat and forced herself to say something. "She… she would say…" she was still stammering. She closed her eyes and decided to take the risk. "She would say that she's sorry... sorry that she didn't notice you from the beginning."

Her pale eyes flew open as she felt his warm, soft lips crashing into hers. Her face flushed a shade of deep red.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he slipped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun… for everything." She smiled.

"There's no need. Just as long as I know you love me," he smiled.

"I love you," she said as she cuddled into his chest.

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around her.

**Well… This is my first KibaHina fic. I hope you guys **_**like **_**it! I wrote this story waaay back and went through serious editing from my best friend. XD She also edited, "All Because of a Text" for me. I love you, dear! :D Please leave me a review, they make me caramel dance. ^o^**


End file.
